pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Moffun
"I'll protect you.. whatever happens, I'll always be by your side to make you smile" |-| Kami Jewel (S4) = |katakana = モフン |romaji = Moffūn |age = 673 |Species = Creature of the Garden of Light |gender = Male |birthday = 30th of July |Zodiac = Leo ♌ |Height = 1'75 cm (Human Form) 0'40 cm (Mascot Form) |hair color =Tourquise (Normal) Blonde Sand (Kami Jewel) |eye color =Dark Blue |family = Laura Hasegara (sister) |home = Parajuku |occupation = Idol, Manager and President of M Group |brand = Pandora Hearts |seiyuu = Ono Kensho |type = Pop |manager = |singer = Xesc13primero}}Moffun (モフン) or Moffurun Albert William Frederic Tarōmaru Sadaharu Prince of the World (モフルン アルバート ウィリアム フレデリック ターマル セーダール プリンス オフ ス ウォールド) is a Manager and an Idol from PriPara Idol Academy. He's the Manager and a member of H✰ppiness B♡uquet De♩uxe. He's the Prince of the Garden of Light and the holder of the Pop Kami Jewel. His representitve color is Golden and his favorite brand is Pandora Hearts. He's the second character of Xesc13primero. Appareance Human Form In his human form he has tourquise short hair, dark blue orbed eyes and has a slightly tanned skin. Mascot Form He's a little mascot of two dark blue orbed eyes, cream color, green tourquise color as fur and two big ears. Kami Jewel He has excited dark blue eyes, blonde sand hair color and white skin. Personality He can be very prideful and childish sometimes but once you meet him more you will see that he's gentle, manly and majestic. He barely remembers his past but some past scenes thanks to his dreams. He loves Seto and now they're in a romantic relationship. He's sure that he will protect him above anything more in this world. His plans are to marry him in the future. History Moffun was the brother of Laura and the main servant of Seto Vessalius in 17th century (XVII) at Slobozia, a city of Romania. He barely remembers his past like Seto but in dreams he has visions about past scenes of his life like for example the fact that he is Laura's older brother. In the Meeting-Arc, he appeared after the awakening of Seto in the Ancient Temple of Promania. Laura and Seto went back to the temple in search for answers of what happened and who was Seto 'cause he didn't knew anything, nor he's name or who was he and they found a big Kami Jewel where Moffun came from after Seto touching it. Then at first he couldn't separate from Seto in order to protect him, he didn't know why but he felt like he had to protect him from something. Information Units= Main Units * H✰ppiness B♡uquet De♩uxe: This is his main Unit formed along with Seto and Laura. They debuted in Parajuku for first time but they are already one of the most famous in Promania and West Asia. * PENT✰GRAM: This unit was created 'cause the Ancient Kami Jewels. After the 5 holders made them shine they decided to make a unit. Secondary Units *'��~Milky Crown~♚': This unit was created at Parajuku along with Ginga Nagareboshi, an old friend of Moffun of Promania. |-| Relationships= * Seto Vessalius: They're boyfriends and he's the person he loves the most. He can't be angry at him whatever he does. * Laura Hasegawa: She's his little sister and although they fight sometimes they're really get very well. After knowing they were brothers their relationship became more closer. * Alice: Their relationship is currently unknown. * Chikane Shirakawa: They seem to know each other from the past (s. XVII) when Seto was still a human. |-| Trivia= * He's the president of the M Group * He ends his phrases with "-moffu" as a mascot. * As a president of a multinational, he can afford all what he,Seto or/and Laura wants. That's the reason why he have all one floor of the Deluxe Rooms in the academy. * He's always over~protective with Seto. * He's the manager of Happiness Bouquet. * Is revealed that he's Mr. W in Episode 341. * With his Kami Jewel form he's known as William Alexandrescu, an important Idol of Promania whi dissapeared. *He's Laura's older cousin instant of brother. * Laura often calls him Onii-chan because she knows that bothers him. |-| Others= * Lives List: Moffun/Lives * Prism Jumps List: Moffun/Prism Jumps * Image Gallery: Moffun/Image Gallery Category:Manager Category:Xesc13primero Category:Unmei Challenge Category:Pop Idol Category:Prince Category:Idol Category:Male Category:Pandora Hearts User Category:Original Characters Category:Idols Category:ParaPri 2016 Category:Crystal Cyalume Crest Holders Category:Pop Idols Category:M Group Category:Mascot Category:Managers Category:Kirameki! Kami Jewels Serie Characters Category:Non-human